A Desolate Road
by IntoTheLost
Summary: New Greasers. New story.


Chapter 1

I walked out of the general store, stepping out into the world full of darkness. I had my cigarette tucked in between my forefinger and my middle finger. I brought it up to my mouth and blew deep into it. The smoke swirled up in small grey clouds. I watched them dissipate in the cold air before pressing the cigarette back between my lips. I inhaled deeply and tried to savor the flavor for some time, and then exhaled, once again watching the clouds wisp its way into the air. I heard the bells of the general store ringing as the door opened. I threw my cigarette down and stomped on it, just as Charlie walked out.

"Haven't I told you smoking ain't no good?" He scolded. Charlie didn't like me smoking, same with my Ma and Pop. But they died when I was three, and now I'm fifteen. Even though they never _saw_ me smoking they never did want either of us to smoke, at least that's what Charlie told me.

"I know that," I said. "Don't go bossing me around." Charlie was nineteen; four years older than me. He thinks that he's the boss since my folks died. He was muscularly built, and showed off his muscles with a white t-shirt, which he wore almost every day even in the coldest weather. He figured that this would be a part to resemble his toughness to others. And I guessed it worked, 'cause no one ever dared to jump Charlie. He had perfect masculine features, as well as perfect hair. This brown mess covered the top of his head, and was slicked back neatly as any Greaser would. Charlie looked as tough as he actually was. You'd be smart not to make trouble with him.

The only light surrounding us was a dim street light, which kept pulsating as a sign of dying. We were the only ones standing outside the store, nobody dared to stay out this late, at least not any Socs.

"Where's Joey?" I asked. Joey was my other brother, who was seventeen. He looked like Charlie but much younger. Joey was much smaller built but was most likely stronger than Charlie. His muscles were hidden under his jean jacket most of the time, creating a more weaker appearance. His not-so-tough look attracted eager Socs to fight, but then realizing how strong he was, not even half way into the fight. His facial features and hair was almost identical to Charlie; ideal Greaser brothers. What made Joey to die for was his stunning blue eyes which popped out of the rest of his features, giving him a nice soft look which attracted quite a few girls.

Me and Joey, we get along much more than me and Charlie. Joey acts like he still is a kid, which I enjoy. He also cooks, real good. Every year, Joey and I enter a chili cooking challenge. Last year we won second place, but this year we are heading for first. Joey does the real cooking, I just help out.

We don't care much 'bout the competition. Just the sound of it makes us laugh that we even get into it. Me and Joey use it as a way to win some bucks. Living as a Greaser ain't so much of a rich life. We find any way to get some cash, by lifting, working and discovering. And man, we don't get much. Winning the contest will get us five-hundred. Which sure is a lot. Last year in second we got us half of that, which was one heck of a bonus.

"He's still inside buying peppers for his chili. You know, the challenge is about two weeks away." Charlie claimed. "You guys prepared?"

Before I could answer, I heard the general store bells ring. Joey walked out carrying a large brown bag.

"Ready to head home?" Joey asked. "I drive? Alright with you Dave?" I nodded.

I didn't really care who was driving. Joey drove faster, but Charlie drove safely. Joey just got his license about a month ago, and boy he ain't that great at it either. Anyway, I just wanted to get home.

We owned an old pickup; it used to be Pop's, but he put it in the hands of Charlie.

"No, Joey. Someday you'll get us skidded on the road." Charlie said. Joey and I started chuckling, even though Charlie didn't find it that funny. "And it ain't funny. You could really get us killed or in trouble."

"Alright, alright. You drive." Joey said. He tossed the keys over to Charlie who caught them with one hand. We then piled up into the truck.

Charlie stuck the keys in the ignition, and the car started up. Me and Joey sat in the bed of the pickup. We always sat there, even though it was against the law.

Our house was about five minutes away from the general store. We always go there, and we never head over to the big city, we don't like big parts; they're too crazy.

When we arrived home, we all jumped out of the pickup, and went into the house. Our house was small, made up of a kitchen, a den, a bathroom and two bedrooms; me and Joey sharing one and Charlie in the other.

Joey headed to the fridge and started piling out the food he bought earlier. Charlie must've headed to his room; I heard him running up the stairs. I headed to the john. When I finished, I looked up into the mirror.

I have brown hair, sort of messy. It looked like a bunch of tangled brown curls. I don't bother greasing my hair back like my brothers or any other guy I hang out with. My brown locks hangs loosely and covers my forehead, just ending right above my eyes. My large puppy-dog eyes match my hair; they're brown too. In the middle of each one, there's a black almond-shaped pupil. I admit I have some muscles, but not like Charlie or Joey, looking way younger than my actual age. A lot of girls at school say I'm cute. Especially Nicole. Man, was she cute too.

I then heard knocking at the door. "You alright, Dave?" I heard Joey's voice call.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out soon!" I replied. I heard his footsteps walk away.

I opened the door and went into the room Joey and I shared. I took off my clothes and put on a pair of shorts. Whenever we McMoric's go to bed, we just slip on a pair of shorts and no shirt. We don't care what we wear in front of each other. Heck, we could be butt-naked if we wanted to.

Charlie and Joey was in the den. Probably watching the show that Charlie loved most. Boy, it was the most violent show that anyone could have watched. It's 'bout killing people, what weapons to use and packed full of swears. But Charlie loves that kind of stuff. I then heard Joey arguing, because he wanted to watch one of his favorite soap-opera shows. Joey loves drama. He always gets big parts in the high-school's plays. I'm in ninth-grade. Had to stay back a year because I would always be sent to the principal's office and get bad grades a lot.

Joey still kept at his arguing. I heard Charlie yelling back at him. If you was smart, you wouldn't mess at all with Charlie. A few minutes later, Joey came walking into our bedroom.

"Golly, someday we gutta' skin Charlie." Joey said. Joey says those kinds of things all the time. He never does it though. He jumps a lot of people his age. I like to jump the little kids. I have the muscles, and I use them.

"Yeah." I said. "Come on, let's go to bed. I sure am tired."

"Alright, you can. Me, I gonna' stay up late. I ain't that tired. I might even call Cindy." Joey said, and sat on his bed.

Joey has a girlfriend. Her name is Cindy; she's new to the high school I go to. Joey dropped out a year or two ago. He followed Charlie's footsteps. Charlie left school when he was my age, same with Joey. Now the two of them work at a gas station. It's typical for any Greaser. The smell of oil and grease is always around in the house. Same with the smell of cigarettes. We all smoke.

Joey met Cindy when Mrs. Gosbar, my English teacher, set partners. Cindy is a year older than me. Everyone had to have a partner in a different grade. Ninth-graders through eleventh. I would be in tenth-grade, though. Don't even know why I'm sticking with schooling. 'Might have to drop out 'cause of our shortage of cash. Anyway, Cindy and I had different schedules in school, se we arranged a time to work together. So, she came to my house and of course Joey hit on her. We rarely even worked on our assignment; she was too busy with Joey. We got a C. If my parents were still alive, they would have skinned me. Cindy got a bad punishment. Her parents always wants her to have perfect grades.

But that's typical for a family of Socs. Always wanting their kids to be the most perfect they can be. Us Greasers don't give no care whether we do good or not. While we can easily walk down to a gas station and get a job in a blink of an eye, a Soc wouldn't dare step into that area unless they was gettin' their car pumped. They get them teacher or doctor jobs 'cause they got that education. Most Greasers don't even get near finishing high school. There's almost a barrier of hate between them and us. We don't wanna' get involved with them as much as they do with us. That's how most rambles begin.

Ever since Joey and Cindy have been getting together, Cindy and I have been complete enemies. I hate her, and she sure hates me. I don't know what happened. Just the sound of her name makes me want to hurl.

I got in my bed and began pulling the covers over myself. It was a thin plaid blanket that had a few holes and shreds in it; looking much older than it actually was. Joey got changed and flipped the light off. I heard him shuffle his way to his bed. Our room was a mess, so I could just imagine him tripping over various clothes and junk.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I waited a while for Joey to call his girlfriend but he never did. Must've done it when I was out. I never get any sleep during the night; various sounds knock at my head. Dogs, television sets, people arguing, it's all the same in our small suburb town of Bixby, Oklahoma.


End file.
